hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Orgasmatron
: Closed Redirect, turned into a Disambiguation page The orgasmatron is a fictional electromechanical device that appears in the 1973 movie (WP) Sleeper (WP), which also shows the effects of a related device, an orgasmic orb. Similar devices have appeared in other fictional works. The term has also been applied to a non-fictional device capable of triggering an orgasm-like sensation using electrode (WP)s implanted at the lower spine. Author Christopher Turner (WP) has suggested that the orgasmatron was a parody of Wilhelm Reich (WP)'s orgone (WP) accumulator. In Sleeper (1973) The orgasmatron is a fictional device in the fictional future society of 2173 in the Woody Allen (WP) science fiction (WP) farce (WP), Sleeper (WP).YouTube It is a large cylinder big enough to contain one or two people. The orgasmatron was made by decorating an elevator (WP) in the home where the movie was filmed. Once entered, it contains some (otherwise undescribed) future technology that rapidly induces orgasm (WP)s. This is required, as almost all people in the Sleeper universe are impotent (WP) or frigid (WP), although males of Italian descent are considered the least impotent of all groups. The main character Miles Monroe, played by Allen, is being hunted by the police as being subversive (WP) to security of the state, and attempts to hide in it, thinking it is a closet. He is discovered there, and easily captured in a daze, with a sheepish smile on his face. Another related device, an orb, also appears in this movie. It is a silver-colored sphere about the size of a grapefruit (WP) that contains some (otherwise undescribed) future technology. When the orb is touched by a human, it induces pleasurable sensations. In a scene where Miles impersonates a robot (WP)ic servant, he is ordered by the hostess to pass the orb among the guests. Unlike the robot he is imitating, he is not immune to the effects of the orb. Much physical humor results from his reaction to firmly holding this device, which party participants only lightly caress. Later on, they encounter a gay (WP) male couple, one of whom offers Miles a "hit off the orb". Miles reports that he's "cool" and does not need to indulge. It appears the effect of the orb is more like social drinking (WP) or drug use (WP), pleasurable rather than orgasmic. Similar concepts Similar devices are: In Barbarella (1964) (Referred to in both the comic (WP) and 1968 film (WP)—the description below refers to the film.) The device has been invented by Dr. Durand-Durand, the evil antagonist in Barbarella (WP). Inasmuch as the film is Barbarella, the machine is of course a sex machine, and inasmuch as DDD is the evil villain, the machine must be rapey, and inasmuch as Barbarella is that particular sort of heroine, she prevails over the evil by means of sex itself. Instead of being called an Orgasmatron, Durand-Durand refers to it as the Excessive Machine. In one of the final scenes of the movie the evil opponent is torturing Barbarella with the pleasures of this machine, during which she vocalises extensively ("oh", "ooh", "ahh", etc.). But Barbarella's libido overloads the machine and it is destroyed. Barbarella survives, feeling rather well. It resembles a clamshell that once grasping the passenger's entire body below the neck, gently (at first) and pleasurably massages the passenger by flexing its upper half with a wave-like motion from right to left. The lid is made of long, rigid rod-like paddles that lie in a row, side by side. The paddles themselves each have one end at the bottom of the lid, near the joint of the Excessive Machine's "clamshell", and the other end moves freely. Because the paddles are not glued or welded together but instead move together, and because the paddles pivot around the "clamshell" joint and move parallel to the sagittal plane (WP), they can have this wave-like motion. It is operated from a keyboard (WP) resembling that used to control a large organ (WP). By properly manipulating the keys the operator may induce great sexual pleasure in the victim, sufficient to cause death by orgasm (WP). See The Holy Mountain (WP) by Jodorowsky for another orgasmatron. In Flesh Gordon (1974) In the 1974 film Flesh Gordon (WP), a ribald (WP) parody of the science fiction adventures of Flash Gordon (WP), the villain "Emperor Wang" directs a "sex ray" at Earth which causes the planet's inhabitants to become uncontrollably sexually aroused. In Orgasmatron (1986) Orgasmatron (WP) is the seventh album by the British band Motörhead (WP), released in 1986. It is the only full Motörhead album to feature Pete Gill (WP) on the drums (WP), although he also played on the four new tracks recorded for the 1984 No Remorse (WP) compilation album (WP). In Coneheads (1993) "Senso-rings" were used in the movie Coneheads (WP) to provide pleasure to the other partner. In Demolition Man (1993) John Spartan (played by Sylvester Stallone (WP)) is introduced to an orgasmatron-like device by Lt. Lenina Huxley (WP) (Sandra Bullock (WP)) in the 1993 movie Demolition Man (WP). The device is in widespread use in the film's future world, since actual sex ("fluid exchange") has been deemed unsafe and become both illegal and socially taboo. In Orgazmo (1997) In Orgazmo (WP), the "Orgazmorator" was built in the form of an oversized water gun. It was operated by pointing it at a subject and firing. Apparently, it could even generate multiple successive orgasms in a man. Other See Magic Mountain (WP) (1973) by Jadorowski for another orgasmatron. Wilhelm Reich Wilhelm Reich (WP) (1927) posited the existence of a primordial cosmic energy discharged in orgasms, which he called orgone, and invented a device he called the orgone accumulator to harness it. Reich proposed this hypothesis in his 1927 book The Function of the Orgasm. While most scientists consider Reich's invention to be pseudoscience (WP), various writers of fiction have resorted to his concept of orgone energy to supply physics (WP) underlying an orgasmatron device. These writers include the band Hawkwind (WP), whose 1973 song Orgone Accumulator seems to attribute such properties to the device. Non-fictional orgasmatron Surgically implanted devices Discovered serendipitously as a potential side effect of a spinal cord stimulator (WP) used in pain relief, the medical "orgasmatron" device has been judged effective by some recipients, but costs $3,000 and requires surgical insertion of electrodes near the spinal cord (WP). Invented by Dr. Stuart Meloy in Winston-Salem (WP),New Scientist on the Orgasmatron the device employs a function generator (WP) manufactured by Advanced Medical Electronics Corporation (AME Corp.). It has been described as being of great potential in treating sexual dysfunction in women. The device and its inventor were featured in the first episode of the seventh season of the Showtime show Penn & Teller: Bullshit! (WP) Massage device Orgasmatron is a registered trademark (WP) held by an Australia (WP)n company of the same name. The product is a manually operated head massage (WP) device made of partially flexible copper (WP) wires attached to a handle. It is sold in the USA (WP) under the name Happy's Head Trip. See also * Feraliminal Lycanthropizer (WP) * Tasp (WP) References External links * * * Category:Brain–computer interfacing in fiction Category:Fictional technology Category:Implants (medicine) Category:Orgasm Category:Science fiction themes Category:Sex toys Category:Machine sex Category:Sexuality-related lists Category:Sexuality in fiction Category:Sexuality in popular culture